


Asking For Her Number

by Haza_Souz



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth
Genre: F/F, i double dog make no promises of quality, thanks micha you're an inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare case of miscommunication becoming a net positive for both parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For Her Number

"Let's start from the top!", Reiko said with a slight note of desperation, and the quiet red-haired girl in front of her nodded shakily, as though she was out of her depth as well. "I'll be on the ball this time! A-hem." She coughed into her fist, and watched the girl look uncertain, then take a few steps back and approach again.

"Welcome, valued customer! Can I help you with anything?"

The girl stepped forward, chest out, eyes narrowed in determination to follow the 'script' correctly. "...Do you have any of XX Spray? I'm looking for it right now. Oh, and the magazine with the..." She gaped soundlessly, hands rising to gesture. "Girl with the... blue hair and the cloak on the cover? Last month?"

"The spray's down in the personal care aisle," Reiko said, much more confident than a minute ago. "That magazine... Oh, you mean /Intolomon Monthly/? Ah, I think that comes out next week..." She brightened. She could of course take the girl's contact details down, and alert her with a simple text when it went on shelves. "Can I have your number?"

"My-" The girl looked startled, and her eyes flicked down from Reiko's face across her body for a moment. "Wh-why?"

"So I can call you later, of course!"

"Oh. ...Oh," she said, her hand rising to touch her suddenly-red face. "Um. W-well, if... I mean, I don't mind, and you don't..."

"Huh?" Reiko gazed at her, honesty and a sense of slight confusion in her eyes. "Of course I don't mind! Why else would I ask you?"

"I..." The girl glanced away, then at the shelves, then at her watch, then flicked back to Reiko, biting her lip. "...Would you like to talk a bit? I'm, I know a good cafe, just around the corner..."

Reiko tilted her head, suddenly unsure what they were talking about. ...Well, this girl surely could explain herself. And it was approaching her lunchtime anyway... "Mimi-san! I'm going on break now, okay? Call Touka to come do the counter!" SHe turned back to the girl, unclipping her nametag. "One moment. Oh, and-" She held her hand out, smiling brightly (and for some reason, the girl blushed and turned away). "Tawa Reiko. You can call me Reiko, okay?"

"Okay, Reiko-san," the girl said in a slightly strained voice, and smoothed her hair back a bit, then shook her hand. "I'm Aiba. Aiba Ami. It's, um... It's a very cute name."

Now, why did she say that?, Reiko wondered as she left the store.

\----

Reiko smiled at the waitress, and turned back to Ami. She had the feeling that Ami was nervous today, which meant she wasn't saying stuff right. That was okay - she knew how to compensate.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Ami fidgeted. "I... wanted to know if you knew. Uh. When you asked. ...Was I that obvious?"

"You were obviously looking for that magazine, right?", Reiko said, again feeling that nagging sensation she was missing some crucial tidbit.

"But the magazine's not even- ...you know!", Ami burst out. "Was it something about the way I walked? Did I look somewhere?"

Yeah, definitely missing something. "You just looked... Okay, I KNOW I'm missing something. What are you asking about?"

"Well..." Ami glanced about, as if fearing eavesdroppers. She lowered her voice. "If you knew I... liked women." The last part was whispered, and Ami tensed up painfully.

Reiko felt her tenuous grasp on the conversation topple off a cliff. "...You do?! Er, I mean, there's nothing wrong with... Why are you telling me this?!"

"You... asked for my number," Ami said, sharing the bewildered look now. "Like... you were maybe asking me out?"

"I ask-" Reiko sat back, and enlightenment was achieved. "Oh. OOOOOOH." A lot of things sprang to mind and vied for space on her tongue, most of them apologies, but then her focus sprang to one point: 'She would have said yes.' The idea that a woman - one as attractive as this one even, Reiko's inner voice noted, looking at the cute face, styled hair, and not insignificant chest of Ami - would see her as a...

Ami had slumped down in her chair, a faint note of disappointment about her. It looked like a motion she'd performed more than once before. "I see. I apologise-"

"No! Wait!", Reiko suddenly called out, holding out her hand, and Ami froze halfway out of her seat. Looking uncertainly to Reiko, she eased herself back down. "I didn't mean to..." She swallowed. She'd never even considered... well, women as serious partners before; oh, she'd joked about marrying her female friends and secretly glanced at attractive women from time to time, but she'd never really extended any of those thoughts. Now, something like a machine was clicking inside her, processing this new information. "...Do you think I'm actually... well, y'know. Cute?"

Ami blushed, looking aside. "..."

That was enough. Reiko sat back, feeling a warm little flutter go through her, followed by bravery of a kind she didn't know she had. The girl rose, Ami starting to say something but making no noise as her mouth started a sentence. She went around the table and went down slightly behind the girl's chair, reaching her arms forward and taking a hand in her left, her right fumbling for a pen.

"Reiko-san?"

"I don't know about... Well, I'm just a little... I'm kinda sleepy a lot of the time..." Reiko tried to speak, but the sentences loomed before her, starting points that vanished into the greyness of possibility before she could pin down what she wanted to say. She turned the hand she was holding over, holding the palm up - _she's got soft hands... oh, and she smells kinda good? whoa. this is what girls smell like? I kinda... don't **not** like that..._ \- and bringing her pen over.

They remained frozen like that, Ami with her head turned sideways, face actually quite close to Reiko's, until Reiko finished scribbling down her number on the other girl's palm.

"This is-"

"I asked for yours, so now you get mine." It made a Reiko-like sense, and she looked sideways, intending to smile but stunned for a moment at Ami's blue, blue eyes being so close. "Uh. Look, I don't know about... I mean, I'm kinda interested in you now, after that... So, just call me, okay?"

"...Okay!" A smile spread across Ami's face, and Reiko stood up, Ami following her up. "I will. I promise." She took on that worried, paranoid look for a second again, and then took Reiko's hand and lifted it, bowing her head. "I'm glad a cute girl like you asked me out," she said, lightly kissing Reiko's hand, a weird smile making it's way onto her expression. "I'm sorry, I need to go now, but I'll come back - I promise."

"Huh? O-oh, right," Reiko said faintly, still fighting to control her heart after it skipped a beat when Ami had kissed her hand like a courtly knight of some kind. "I'll look forward to it?"

Ami beamed at her, causing a weirdly good-feeling jolt to run through the newly-gay-awakened Reiko, and turned away. "I'll see you later!"

Reiko waved, and when her eyes flicked down to look at the tight-fitting shirt the girl wore, stretched across her back, she knew exactly why she did it. She sat down again, tension flowing away.

"Girlfriend," she said, testing how the word felt in her mouth, eyes looking at something no one else could see. "I'm going to get a..."

Reiko exhaled, smiled at the sky, and felt a little better about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
